Children of Wrath (Fear the Walking Dead)
| director = Andrew Bernstein | writer = Jami O'Brien | length = 51 minutes | guests = * Michael William Freeman as Blake Sarno * Justin Rain as Crazy Dog * Dominic Bogart as Joe | prev = The Unveiling | next = Minotaur | episode_list = List of Fear the Walking Dead episodes | season_article = Fear the Walking Dead (season 3) }} "Children of Wrath" is the eighth episode and mid-season finale of the third season of the post-apocalyptic horror television series Fear the Walking Dead, which aired on AMC on July 9, 2017 along with the previous episode "The Unveiling". This episode marks the last regular appearance of Dayton Callie (Jeremiah Otto) as he was killed by Nick Clark (Frank Dillane). Plot Teaser Through flashbacks, Ofelia is seen crossed the border and meets Jeremiah, at first Jeremiah is seen to be helpful, giving Ofelia some of his water. However, Ofela was denied refuge from Jeremiah for political reasons. As she is laying in the hot sun, she hallucinates by seeing her father Daniel. The hallucination makes her stand up. She is later taken in by Walker. Plot Madison beats Ofelia and takes her to Black Hat where Walker reveals the poison was anthrax. Ofelia later confronts Walker over making her a killer. The militia attack Black Hat and, at the cost of lives on both sides, Madison and Alicia steal Walker's trailer of spiritual relics. Nick digs under the old cabin and learns Jeremiah and the founders killed three braves who were attacking their cattle, plus Walker's father. Madison offers the reliquary and Walker's father's remains but Walker refuses peace. Alicia is incensed at Troy's crimes and Madison reveals that she'd killed her abusive father to protect her mother. Madison urges Jeremiah to kill himself, saying this will appease Walker and preserve Jeremiah's legacy; Nick kills him instead and they stage it as a suicide. Madison secretly delivers Jeremiah's head to Walker. Meanwhile, Strand finds the Abigail run aground; he speaks on the radio with an alleged Russian cosmonaut who tells him his life is not over then sets fire to the Abigail and leaves with a pack of weapons and supplies. Reception "Children of Wrath", along with the previous episode: "The Unveiling", received positive reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, "Children of Wrath" garnered a 75% rating, with an average score of 7.52/10 based on 8 reviews.https://www.rottentomatoes.com/tv/fear_the_walking_dead/s03/e08 In a joint review along with the previous episode "The Unveiling", Matt Fowler of IGN gave "Children of Wrath" an 8.6/10.0 rating, stating; "Fear the Walking Dead took us out of this half season with a tense and suspenseful one-two punch that brought back Ofelia while also resolving the calamitous conflict over the ranch in a meaningful manner." Ratings "Children of Wrath" was seen by 2.40 million viewers in the United States on its original air date, below the previous episodes rating of 2.62 million. References Category:2017 American television episodes Category:Fear the Walking Dead episodes